Where you are
by Skittles24-7
Summary: When a holiday promotional poster, can start something interesting. One Direction Fanfiction


**A/N:** Look what we have here, One Direction Fanfiction Yay! First one, so be nice please. And I got this inspiration from a picture, so I don't take credit for the idea, just...just. Hope you like XD

**Pairing:** Liam/Zayn

**Disclaimer:** I dont know if it still the same when it comes to real stuff. But I do not own the One Direction boys mentioned, they are just used for Fan fiction basis...or whatever it its.

**Warning:** Shounen ai hinting. So if you don't like, don't read. As simple as that. And some of the mentioned information may not be correct. So yeah.

**Title: Where you are**

**Summary****:** When a holiday promotional poster, can start something interesting.

It was 8:30 and the One Directions boys were all getting ready to hit the town for some relaxation from there stressful, busy lives. Needing just some time to act there true ages, instead of the businessman they needed to be when all attention was one them.

Harry was wearing bright green skinny, black vest, stripped long sleeved top and green ankle-cut chucks. While his curls were pushed over to one side, almost covering his right eye. Louis was wearing red skinny, thin grey-sleeved jumper, suspenders and red chucks. His fringe was pushed back out of his face. Niall was wearing pale coloured skinny, collard shirt, bow tie and white chucks. And his blonde strands were left messily on his head. Liam was wearing blue skinny, v mid-sleeved top, and blue chucks. His own fringe swish to the side that it wasn't like Harry and covering his eye, but just sitting above it instead. And lastly, Zayn was wearing black skinny, tight light blue shirt, and being a one of kind person, instead of chucks he was wearing Adidas Crazy light shoes, though they were black. Hair spiked up and leaning to the right.

There laughter rang in the warm night air of London city. Streets filled with lampposts, lighting up everything. Shops including convenient stores, takeaways, bars and restaurants and liquor stores were the most common ones opened at the time of night. Only a few people out that night, which was lucky for them, because though they may love there fans, they also needed a break and that is what tonight was for, so lucky for them.

They were currently making there away over to pier where the all-nighter amusement park was located. Since Harry, Niall and Liam weren't old enough to enter to bars or nightclubs yet, they decided to go with something PG rated. Though they could of have chosen the movie, but the amusement park won all out, so there they were, going to one.

Harry, Niall and Louis were leading, laughing there heads off at joke each of them could make up or sharing fan stories. While pleasantly walking in there own comfortable group or more pairing, Liam and Zayn brought up the back, smiles dancing on there own lips as they listened to their other band members.

Though it was more Zayn who was listening, Liam himself was a bit distracted with the boy walking so close to him, there shoulders, arms and sometimes hands would brush against each other, sending them both into blushing fits. And again, Zayn, even with his darker skin, his own blush was brighter then his companion, who would only have the smallest of blushes on his cheeks, that it wasn't fair, in Zayn opinion of course.

So instead of delving deeper into the depression that though he was the mysterious one of the group, he wasn't at times the best at hiding his feeling, even if he tried his hardest, it just wouldn't work. He decided to distract himself, holding his hands like some embarrassed schoolgirl walking with her crush, but he wasn't no schoolgirl walking with a crush, he was a boy walking with one of his good friends, nothing else, and nothing more. So, he just placed his hands in his back pockets and looked anywhere other than the boy he was walking with, his good friend! ((**A/N: Keep telling yourself that Zayn))**

Liam found amusement in the way Zayn was acting, though a deeper feeling started bubbling in the bottom of stomach that he had idea what it war, while at the same time he did, he just denied it. Because it was wrong and it was stupid.

With a sigh slipping through his lips, he dropped his head for a moment, before bringing it up and started to look around. Checking out the people, the stores, even the building. However, something did catch his attention in one of the windows he was walking by that he didn't notice himself stop; even Zayn didn't either since both were too distracted with what they were doing.

However, Zayn did finally notice he wasn't walking with anyone when he didn't feel Liam's presence next to him anymore. So stopping, he turned half around, looking for the boy until his eyes finally landed on him, where he was standing a few steps back reading over something in the window.

"Hey Li, what are you doing?" he called for, as he made his way backwards, going to see what Liam was looking at.

"I'm looking at this," Liam answered, pointing a finger towards it. It was some sort of promotional poster stuck on the window of travel agency. A large A3 paper that had seven medium size pictures of different places in the world that surrounded a question: "If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

Now that was interesting question, despite the fact that it was a hard one since there was so many places in the world, how could you just choose one?

However, "Where would you live, Zayn?" Liam ask, turning his eyes towards the boy that couldn't resist the need to look away. Blushing all the while, because he already knew where he wanted to be.

With a courage he never thought he possessed, Zayn calmed himself down as he looked towards Liam, before taking steps so he was closer. And I mean close, since all Liam could touch and feel was Zayn and the hot breath he blew over his sensitive ear making tiny shivers run down his spine.

A sigh slipped through his nose, before Zayn gave his answer, _"Right next to you, Liam."_

His breath hitch as the words bounced and echoed in his mind, going over and over again. Eyes partially wide, he could only watch as Zayn took a step back, though almost wanting to pull him back in, but he stopped himself and almost felt weak in the knees when Zayn gave him one of those beautiful smiles that he couldn't get enough.

"Hey! What are you two up to? We are catching a taxi over to the pier since it's too far to walk from here. Hurry up!" Louis shouted, interrupting the cute moment between the two of them. One leg in the taxi as he waved at them to come.

This time, a sigh slipped through his nose, as he looked up at Zayn who gave one last smile before running over to the taxi, leaving him behind. Getting in, while Louis still waited outside. He gave Liam a knowing look, which he could only reply with a roll of his eyes. Before he compose himself enough and made his way over to the car.

The smile on his face never once leaving, because maybe fate decided to give him what he wanted. Who knows, only time will tell.

**THE END**

**A/N:** How was that minna-san? Good? Bad? Boring? Lame? Blah, Blah? Give me your opinions, do whatever you like.

However,

PEACE OUT! Minna-san.


End file.
